


【深呼晰】偷来的夜晚

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu
Summary: 纯pwp doi文学，无梗现实背景/背德不喜欢请立刻退出
Relationships: 深呼晰 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	【深呼晰】偷来的夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> 纯pwp doi文学，无梗  
> 现实背景/背德  
> 不喜欢请立刻退出

“来。”

招招手，亲吻就这样开始。

王晰托着周深的背和臀，将两人的位置在粘腻的湿吻中调换，细白的腿自床边垂下来，又自然地盘到对方腰后，理所当然，抚摸和吻就落到腿根，勃起的阴茎分别蹭了王晰的左右脸颊，最后被含进湿热的口腔里。

周深在这样的时候总是羞于去看王晰的神情，却又忍不住要低头，看看爱人一鼓一瘪的薄腮。味道浅淡的精液连同呻吟的最后一声，被吃进那张形状锋利的薄唇里，王晰咽净之后再来邀吻，浅浅地贴一下，捏着周深的下巴问他最近又没有好好吃饭。

“才没有。”泄过之后声音是软的，让周深没办法完美掩盖心虚，只能推进情事的进程来为自己开脱，他转而去扯王晰的睡衣带子，急不可耐地抚摸那经络突起的性器。

在这偷来的夜晚，理应珍惜逝去的每一分和每一秒。

可王晰并不急于倾诉欲望，在这样的事上，他的原则无可动摇。生活需要落到实处，三餐，出行，乃至录音室壁橱里的一罐小青柑。

王晰的身体延迟在臌胀的情欲里，一双薄薄的眼睛却板正地看着周深，并不是怎样严肃的神情，却看得周深心中忐忑，只好乖乖现行。

“我错啦。”声音里难免带着一点嗔恼。

但也足够令王晰喜笑颜开，这好像就是他最大的心愿，被满足了，整个人就是含苞的花，在兴高采烈地迎接春天。

周深最受不了这个，王晰笑起来弯弯细细的眼睛，永远令他心神动荡。从互相听闻对方开始，被一层一层拨开，人的复杂无法被归类，只有一些记忆刻点的生活片段，例如王晰欺在他身上，咬着他耳朵说看哥今天一展雄风，结果却打开了游戏。

无论是初接触时在工作时的肃穆严谨，还是之后里渐渐破了壳的憨真，区别只是生活多过了工作，王晰本人实则并未有丝毫的改变，他就是这个样子，真实得如同踏在脚下的广袤的黑土地。

可不管一个男人笑得再温柔，他的性器官也是硬热的，更有甚者要撑得人落泪。

周深含着的时候总是眼角湿红，这一步原本是不必要的，只是满足他在恋爱之后横生的口欲期。气味的交缠能让人安心，周深愿意将嗓间的福地献出来，王晰就将这心意好好的利用，一下接着一下，深入深出，将爱欲的粘稠写在周深的脸上。

成年人更爱有的放矢和听得见的回响。

互相吸引的人，就连喝水都是一种挑逗，更何况在万人瞩目的舞台上，充沛地展现自己。怪只怪男人的欲望总是难以掩藏，一眼就被看穿，脑子想着抗拒，身体却不由分说地长出几寸来贴近爱情。

没有办法控制，就只能更大胆一点。

王晰单膝跪在酒店的地毯上与周深湿吻，唇舌间交换着对方性器的味道，欲望因此又更加高涨，潮声泛滥着催促深入的爱抚，衣服们识趣的留在地上。

有薄茧的指腹顺着周深的锁骨游走到胸口，周深哪怕被这双手抚摸一万次，仍然会跟随着掌纹颤抖，乳粒在掌心不经意地擦过时变得艳红，随着呼吸的起伏颤巍巍的，引得人要重重地揉捏，等嘤咛声叹出来，再将挺立的果实舔进乳肉里，辗转吮吸，好像身体的任何部位都可以成为提供性欲的器官。

套子要在接吻时用两个人的牙齿撕开，再也没有比这更腻味的事情了，他们尝过很多牌子的乳胶味道，最后选定了一款两人都喜欢的，认真得好像是在择选一件用来被交换的信物。

无论周深对外是什么样子的，此时此刻，他坐在爱人的性器上颠簸，是湿漉漉的，含着艳丽的光，要超越他每一次鲜亮的舞台。

王晰吻着那滑过下颌的汗珠，极其沉醉地说，

“真漂亮。”再缠绵地亲咬着。

周深只信王晰说出的漂亮，他的信任体现在更绵长的呻吟上。膝盖与小腿摩擦着洁白的床品，交合的地方出奇的热，热得人脑子发昏，管不住遐想，分明已经在做爱了，却还要想自己要被什么样的方式进入。

周深知道自己变了，他可以在高潮时看向镜子，但这不包括独居时的手淫，仅仅是王晰限定。

王晰枕在床头，扶着身上人前后摆动的细腰，可没一会儿又吻上，这两双眼睛没有办法对视，谁也不知道什么叫矜持，肉和肉碰在一起时，就开始期待之后的任何时刻。

骑乘还不够深入，王晰再将腿张开一些，掌心推着周深的尾骨缓缓地往下压，落在肩头的呼吸声停滞了，直到完完全全地将性器吃进身体里，才听见呼哧呼哧的喘。

有汗的手心贴在王晰胸口，挂不住地往下滑。王晰双手揉在周深的臀上，一下一下往两边舒着开合的程度，三五次后再去摸那被撑满的穴口，湿度正好。

“抱着我。”王晰咬在周深的耳尖上。

身体的贪婪无法想象，近似于哭声的浪叫被顶出来，周深却还是不自主地跟着王晰的手坐得更深，恨不得让性器完整地直立在腹腔里。

周深射不出来，流着清液的器官和他本人在一个频率上喘息，王晰隔着周深薄薄的肚皮，揉压着自己的东西，吻落在瘦骨凸显的心口，王晰问他，

“累了？”说罢他就挨了一记软拳。

王晰哎呦一声，就着这个姿势将周深扑进被子里，没有被退出的性器在这下顶得更深，周深的腰反弓起来又重重的地落下，满胀的快感一瞬间让汗毛从腿根立到脚趾。

王晰却在这时贴上了一个噤声的吻，他让周深听，阴茎从湿软的穴口里拔出来时，不舍的水声，带着十分黏腻，还有肚子瘪下去的沉落感。

“周深。”王晰用情欲里的声音呼出这两个字，他说他现在要狠狠地干进去，“你可以哭，可以咬我。”

“咬破也可以吗？”

“可以。”

周深在经历过真正的性事之后，才知道那些’把你操进床头柜里’的骚话，都有现实依据。

他原本是躺着，可王晰肏干得又深又重，他被顶得一路后退，肩骨已经抵到了床头的软装里，把自己退进了一个没有退路的地方。这倒给王晰提供了便捷，他的手撑在墙上借力，另一只手捧起周深一条大腿，让被撑得沙红的穴口最大限度地展开，缓了两回呼吸，再团住那富裕的臀肉没有保留地往里撞。

肉浪里翻弄着情红，有文字的呻吟被颠了出来。王晰在不同场合赞美过周深的声音，只不过在床上更体现了身体力行四个字，热胀的龟头碾着敏感点抽插，和贴在腹上的手一起前后夹击，爽得周深直夹腿，要用上肚子一起卖力才能维持着足够的呼吸。

唱歌也是要从这发声的。

后入经常被用作收尾，这次是周深主动将屁股翻过来，扒开那流着水，一涌一涌的粉肉，他细细听着阴茎进入的声音，听着自己的后穴不知疲惫地吮吸着硬物的粘浪，被顶了没有几下就软了腿，由跪到趴，再被王晰揉进怀里。

周深在射的时候咬破了王晰的一小块肩肉，这一点刺痛也戳开了耕耘者的高潮，双重的复杂快感里王晰险些把自己射空了，他的额发被汗水粘着，下巴缠在周深颈后，缓了好一会儿才说，

“迟早要把脑子也射给你。”

周深隔着套子也能感受到身体里鼓鼓的精液，他坐在这热泉上有一会儿就觉得屁股发粘，可他还和王晰抱着，一点儿也不想挪开，就给自己留下的牙印上再盖了一个吻，小声骂一句，

“活该。”

被汗湿过的人不能再暴露在空调的凉风里，王晰就搂着湿漉漉的爱人钻进被子，从头发到脚都交缠在一起厮磨着，王晰去吻周深眉间的汗珠，又沿着那几颗小痣啄吻，亲个没够，把周深都亲得困了，打个哈欠的时机咬住了王晰作乱的嘴唇。

齿关与舌肉又往来过几次才算作罢，王晰把胳膊从周深腰侧伸过去，让他们的胸膛，小腹，和疲软的性器们贴到一起。

“当时，”王晰下颌蹭在周深的肩上，轻轻地叹道，“我怎么能忍住呢。”

“当时？”周深被问得一怔，大脑下意识进入思考。

王晰在周深的背上长长呼出一口气，喏喏着，“你不记得了？”语气里有一丝丝可以察觉的凄凉。

“我……”周深记得他们之间每一个转折，每一次难耐的心动，但他着实没想起来这个在王晰心中似乎颇有分量的当时。

周深回过神来，直接翻身骑在王晰身上，直捏他腰上的软肉。

“你诈我——”

当事人嘿嘿一笑，拉着被子扣在人头上往下一拉，甜美的嘴唇就被送到面前，王晰在周深不理他之前先去献吻，唇舌不主动也没关系，王晰就去亲周深的鼻子，亲他的脸颊，亲他所有柔软的部位。

“住嘴吧你。”周深一把捏住王晰的两腮，薄唇被挤成了突起的花心。

“无肿么嫰入肚组怒。”

王晰用他的嘟嘟唇发出一串未知消息。

周深啊了一声，松了手改撑在王晰胸口，贴近了再问一遍，却被落在尾骨的手重重一压，被使用过的充血穴口又吻住了半勃的性器。

王晰笑成眯眯眼，他含着周深的软舌，将那句话又复述一遍，

“我怎么能忍得住呢。”


End file.
